


Drawing for Papa

by Astral_Space_Dragon



Series: The Best Branch of Time [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dadgil, Family Fluff, Gen, Grandma Eva, Grandpa Sparda, Into The Spardaverse Week, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Space_Dragon/pseuds/Astral_Space_Dragon
Summary: Nero drew a picture for papa and he want's to show it to him! But he can't find papa anywhere! Where could he be?
Relationships: Nero & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: The Best Branch of Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148801
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	Drawing for Papa

**Author's Note:**

> Nero is around... 4 in this ficlet? And Vergil is abour 23-24
> 
> Today's prompt: Music/Art

Nero hummed to himself as he drew on the large easel Nonna got for him. Nonna always got the best gifts. He grabbed the large box of crayons and grabbed the dark blue crayon. He drew and colored papa's large jacket as he smiled.

He tossed the crayon to the side and grabbed the gold crayon. Then the red. Then black. Then the light grey.

After coloring some more, Nero was satisfied with his work. He gently tore off the paper from the easel and rushed out of his room to show papa.

As Nero rushed down the large halls, he searched each and every room for papa.   
  
His room? No…

The garden? No…

Music room? No…

The kitchen? No… just Nonna making lunch. Nero smelled cooking meat from the stove

Nonna looked up from the cutting board and smiled warmly at Nero "Hello, Nero"

Nero smiled widely "Nonna!"

Eva knelt down to Nero's level "I'm making gyros for lunch"

Nero bounced excitedly. Nonna's gyros are the best.

Eva noticed the paper in Nero's arms "What do you have there?"

Nero held up the drawing "For papa!"

Eva's heart warmed at the drawing "It's lovely Nero. I'm sure her will love it"

Nero gave Eva a questioning look "Where is papa?"

Eva thought for a moment before answering "He didn't leave today, so he's still here"

Nero frowned slightly "But I looked all over!"

Eva hummed with a smile "Did you check his room?"

Nero nodded.

"Garden?"

Another nod.

"The music room?"

A nod.

"Hmm… the library?"

Nero perked up "I forgot to check the lib'ery!" he dashed out the kitchen as he exclaimed "Thank you, Nonna!"

Nero dashed down the halls, not completely focused on where he was going. As he turned down a corner, he crashed face first into someone and fell back.

"Ow…" he groaned.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" the person asked.

Nero gasped with a smile "Nonno!"

Sparda pulled the boy to his feet with a smile.

"I'm going to the lib'ery! I wanna give papa something!"

Sparda smiled as he stepped out of the way "I'll let your complete your mission then"

Nero flashed a grin before continuing his dash. As he got close to the library, his ears picked up the faint sound of a violin. He slowly stopped running and listened.

He gasped. His papa's violin!

He slowly made his way to the library and opened the door just a crack. Inside, he saw papa playing with his violin. He was facing the window so he didn't see the door open. Nero slowly crept in and silently closed the door.

He took a seat on the nearby ottoman and listened to his papa play. He smiled as the music played. He knows this one. One of his papa's favorites.

Nero closed his eyes, focusing on his papa's playing. He didn't notice the knowing smile on his papa's face. Even with his back turned, Vergil knew his young son was in the room with him.

At the final note, Vergil turned his head and smiled at Nero.

"Nero"

Nero jumped off the ottoman and ran to Vergil "Papa!"

Vergil placed the violin down before kneeling down "Is there something you need?"

Nero shyly shuffled his feet for a moment before showing Vergil his masterpiece "For you!"

Vergil eyes-widened at what was presented to him. Vergil gently took the offered drawing and looked it over. It was of him in his blue coat and in his hand was a long black stick that he immediately realized was the Yamato. Next to him was a smaller figure. Nero. And he was holding the larger figure's hand. On the top of the drawing, in bright blue crayon was "I LOVE PAPA".

Vergil's heart clenched at the gift. He looked down at Nero with a warm smile.

"Do you like it?" Nero asked, bouncing eagerly.

Vergil pulled Nero into his arms and held him tight, causing Nero to giggle from the affection.

"I do like it, son. It's very thoughtful"

Still smiling, Nero nuzzled his face into Vergil's chest, a habit from when he was an infant.

Vergil pressed his lips onto the top of Nero's head "Thank you, Nero"


End file.
